


Come Home

by Book_freak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: When Adora noticed Catra had vanished from the Horde army, she feared the worst. When she started to hear the stories of a mysterious figure saving people from the Horde's attacks, hope returned.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is 100% inspired by thebidetective's post on tumblr about a Catra redemption arc, http://thebidetective.tumblr.com/post/180262611875/okay-lets-imagine-a-possible-redemption-arc-for <\- right here, and I know that they're writing a fic based around it too, so know that any similarities are me playing in their sandbox :D Big thanks to thebidetective for letting me use their idea.

Adora would have been lying if she said she hadn’t noticed when Catra stopped appearing whenever the Horde did. There was no one to ask about where she was, what was going on, and despite everything that she had done, Adora was worried about her. She felt sick when she imagined all of the things that might have happened to her. Maybe she was just injured or promoted past the point of active duty. Maybe she’d pushed Shadow Weaver past the point where she would recover from the consequences.

She didn’t talk to anyone about it, couldn’t bring herself to admit how terrified she was of losing Catra even now. Instead, Adora slept as little as she could, looking out at the moon at night and praying that she was okay.

It had been over a month after Catra had first disappeared when Adora started to hear the whispers of villagers wherever she went. Talk of a mysterious figure almost too fast to see, saving them from the Horde, pulling children out of the way of their tanks, clearing a way for families to get to safety.

From the moment she had heard that first whisper, she had known who it was. Before anyone even mentioned the mismatched eyes, how this person would hiss poisonously at their enemies, that she had pointy ears and sharp claws.

And that she was following She-Ra.

The first time that Adora had turned and seen those familiar eyes watching her from the bushes after a fight, she had jumped so much she’d dropped her sword.

She still wasn’t sure if she had imagined the laughter or not, but she liked to think it was real.

The eyes continued to follow her though. Adora didn’t always see them, but she felt the presence watching her. Sometimes Glimmer would spot them, or Bow. Adora never knew what she was supposed to do. Catra wasn’t with the Horde any more, that much was clear.

She hadn’t joined them either though. Even after Adora had begged her, knowing that the Rebellion needed as much help as they could get.

Adora didn’t try to catch her. She didn’t even know what she’d do if she succeeded. Drag Catra kicking and screaming into a life she clearly didn’t want?

No. She couldn’t do that.

Instead, she came around to taking long walks in the Whispering Woods every chance she got. She could occasionally hear the subtle whoosh of something jumping swiftly or the crack of a twig, and she wondered if Catra knew what she was doing.

She wondered about a lot of things. If Catra was getting enough to eat, if she rested properly, if she was injured. If she hated her.

It was strange how much her walks in the woods would help. After a difficult mission, when her entire body hurt from fighting the Horde and she thought that walking was the worst thing to do right now, the woods brought peace. The silent companionship brought her strength back in a way Adora had never realised it could.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

The words escaped her lips before Adora had even realised she had spoken, making no conscious choice to do so. She hadn’t spoken to Catra in all the time she had been shadowing her.

The almost silent sounds of Catra’s prowling stopped. Like she was waiting or gone. _Please don’t be gone._

Adora swallowed. “You don’t have to come out, I… it’s enough to know that you’re here. That you’re safe from them now.” She coughed to clear her throat. “And- I know that little girl from Plumeria is grateful. Her parents are too, they wanted me to pass on a message.” A smile touched her lips. “People keep talking to me like- like we’re a team. They thank me for everything _you’re_ doing. It doesn’t feel right.”

Silence reigned for several seconds after that, and Adora stopped to take a swig of water from her flask. “You’re doing amazing things Catra.” She murmured. “I-I’m sorry I never really believed in you.”

For as much as she had told herself that she didn’t need her to respond, Adora couldn’t help but imagine hearing her voice right now. Her saying it was okay, her shouting at her. It had been so long since she had heard Catra’s voice that she had started to forget what it sounded like.

But Adora knew that she had hurt her. As much as Catra had hurt her, she’d done as much bad, and she understood the need for space. Even if it hurt like hell. “I’ve got an extra flask.” She murmured. “I’m gonna leave it back in the clearing. We both need to get some sleep.”

The glowing, mismatched eyes followed Adora until she reached the edge of the trees, at which point she hesitated. “Stay safe.”

* * *

Adora continued talking every time she went for one of her walks from then on. It was nice. She talked about forgiveness, Brightmoon, Glimmer and Bow, how different things were than the Horde. She told Catra about all the crystals around the palace and the waterfall that she still didn’t know what to do with, because out of everyone, Catra would understand how ridiculous it all felt sometimes.

“I wish you’d come home with me.” She murmured one day. “I miss you.”

As always, there was no response.

Adora sighed. “I know you won’t- I mean, not now. I don’t know why, but… I know you have your reasons.” She paused. “Maybe we need time apart. I- I never wanted to make you feel like I was… _better_ than you, but I did.” She laughed sadly. “I’ve been a pretty terrible friend. Maybe you hate me.”

“No.”

Adora froze. Her heart pounded in her ears. “What?”

Silence again, so she tried to fill the gap. “You- you don’t hate me.” The realisation sent relief coursing through her veins and a smile tugging at her lips. “Thank you.” She breathed. “In case it doesn’t go without saying, I don’t hate you either.”

Maybe that sound was a breeze rustling some leaves. Maybe it was a purr.

Adora continued to walk in relative silence for a little while after that. If she didn’t know better, she’d say that Catra was making extra noise as she followed her on purpose. Adora hadn’t felt so close to her in a long time.

She stopped in the same clearing as she did every night and leaned against a tree. “If- if you ever do decide you want to come home with me, I’ll be waiting.” She murmured, looking up into the branches, unable to tell whether the twisted forms of shadow were just branches or not. “I’ll always be waiting.”

Adora crouched, carefully placing the flask on the ground, as well as some bread and meat she had wrapped in a piece of cloth.

It wasn’t until she was almost back to Brightmoon that she felt the lump in her pocket and remembered. Glimmer had told her about custard tarts, and Adora had loved them even more than she had expected. She knew that Catra would love them too, so she’d saved one for her.

Adora turned and looked back at the woods. It wouldn’t take long to run back and leave it in the clearing with the flask and the other food.

She moved through the trees swiftly but silently. After spending so much time in the Whispering Woods, Adora had gotten used to avoiding twigs and finding her way. It took no time at all to get back to the clearing, but when she reached the edge of it, she froze.

Catra. Crouched right by the food she had left, eating the bread ravenously, barely stopping to chew. That wasn’t what made Adora’s heart stop though. The three deep, painful looking wounds down her face did. They were mostly healed, but Adora could see how much pain they must have caused, how merciless they were.

She gasped before she could stop herself, and that sound alone was more than enough to have Catra hissing and jumping back into the darkness of the canopy, scrambling away.

The movement pulled Adora out of her shock, and she darted over to the tree. “Wait!” She yelped, “Come back- I’m sorry!”

Her desperation must have been obvious, because Catra’s movements stopped. Adora’s heart pounded. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trick you.” She said, her voice shaking. “I forgot to leave this- it’s a cake.” She put it beside the bread and noticed that her entire body was trembling. “Catra, what- what happened to you?”

She needed answers. Silence wasn’t enough now. “Are you okay?” Adora pressed. “Please, I can get Glimmer to take you to the castle physicians, they can help heal you.”

There was a long pause, then finally, in such a quiet voice that Adora almost didn’t hear, “I’m fine.”

“What happened?”

Another pause. “Forget about it.”

Adora scoffed. “Forget about it. Sure, I’ll just- forget that you’re _hurt._ ” She was answered again by silence. “Is that why you’ve been hiding?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

Something about the words felt like a lie. Or a partial lie. “I’ve been worrying about you for months.” Adora said. “Since you stopped showing up when the Horde attacked. I-I didn’t know what to think.”

A hesitation. “Sorry.”

Adora shook her head. “No, don’t- don’t apologise. You did the right thing, you’ve _been_ doing the right thing. I was kind of hurt as a side-effect but… that’s exactly what I did to you. And I did it first.” She swallowed, trying to banish the image of the scars from her mind. “Can- will you let me see?”

There was a rustle of leaves. “I’m okay.”

“I’m scared that you’re not.” Silence. “And I- I want to see you. I know that’s selfish, but… I do.”

Adora waited for what felt like an eternity until the branches began to creak subtly, and a moment later Catra’s figure carefully slid down the tree trunk.

She looked… okay. Not malnourished or particularly tired, if her appearance was anything to go by. Her clothes were a little dirty, but no more damaged than usual. Her eyes were slightly downcast, and her ears flat against her head, guarded. But there was something different about the way she carried herself, a certain confidence that was more than just her being cocky. A strength.

Adora cocked her head and took a step closer, into her space. She cupped Catra’s face with one hand to look more carefully at the gouges, noticing how she leaned into the touch. They seemed even worse up close. “What happened?”

Catra nuzzled against her hand for just a moment. “What if I don’t wanna tell you?”

She smiled weakly. “Then I’ll assume the worst. You know that.”

Catra smiled back, a genuine, caring smile that Adora hadn’t seen in a long time. Longer still since she’d seen Catra this unguarded. “Please.”

Catra sighed, her smile fading. She sank to the ground to sit, Adora doing the same. “It was Shadow Weaver.” She mumbled. “I guess… after you left, she set up traps and- alarms, stuff we didn’t know about. She didn’t want anyone else running away.” She ran her fingers over the healing wounds. “And I think she’s wanted to do something like this for a long time.”

Adora felt bile rise in her throat, imagining Shadow Weaver catching Catra after she had decided to leave and do the right thing, them fighting, how much pain it must have caused Catra in the days and weeks after her escape.

Adora’s defection felt laughably easy by comparison. Wait… “After I left?”

Catra winced. “Adora-”

_Because I left._ The thought made her feel even sicker. “This is my fault.”

Catra groaned. “ _No,_ you idiot, this is _Shadow Weaver’s_ fault!”

“But if I hadn’t left like that…”

“Stop it.”

“I don’t know why I keep hurting you.”

Catra punched her none to gently. “Adora, _shut up!_ ” She growled. “Just- shut up, this isn’t your fault! I left for _me,_ Shadow Weaver caught me and I fought because I wanted to get _away from her._ This has nothing to do with you.” She sighed. “I _knew_ you’d do this.”

Adora stared at her, willing that vile feeling of guilt to go away. It didn’t, but she ignored it for now. “Is that why you stayed away?” She asked quietly. “You didn’t want me… taking credit for you leaving?”

“That’s not what I said.” She murmured, leaning against her shoulder. “You’re the hero. I knew if you saw me like this, you’d blame yourself. You’d get that look in your eyes.” Adora looked away. “Adora, I didn’t leave for you. I’m- I’m more than the one who’s always second place to you.”

“I never thought you-”

“I know.” Catra interrupted. “I know. Shadow Weaver messed us both up, but I’m not your pet. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

Adora wrapped an arm around her friend, not saying anything. Catra was right. Shadow Weaver had always convinced her that Catra was her responsibility. Her safety, her behaviour, her training, it was Adora’s job to keep her in line. And keep her safe. “I know you’re not my pet.” She murmured, resting her head against Catra’s. “But you are my friend, and I want you to be safe, and happy.”

Catra sighed contentedly. “I am.” She said quietly. “I’m- better than I’ve ever been.” She smirked. “And I don’t even need my own waterfall.”

Adora laughed. “I don’t _need_ the waterfall okay? It’s just _there._ ”

Catra sniggered. “You’re such a princess.”

“Oh shut up, at least I’m not too scared to get _near_ a waterfall.”

“I’m not _scared,_ okay?”

Adora bit the inside of her lip. “Then you won’t mind coming back to the castle with me to prove it?”

Catra froze, caught off guard. Her eyes were wide, but not afraid. She crossed her arms around her middle, pulling away from Adora. “I don’t know. I’m trying to wait until it feels right.”

“Sometimes it still doesn’t feel right to me.”

Catra hummed, thinking it over. “One night.” She conceded. “Then I’ll see how I feel.”

Adora beamed. “Thank you!” She exclaimed wrapping her in a quick but tight hug before bouncing to her feet. “Come on. I’ll show you the back entrance.”

Catra stood. “Lead the way.” She said with a weak smile.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
